


The other side

by Annalang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalang/pseuds/Annalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want to write a story that Lucius takes his responsibility as a Malfoy. Lots of fictions make he like a weak man begging for love form his lord or his friend, severus. But the truth is, he is a strong and powerful wizard, so I did this work, not that interesting, just a little story I imaged. And hope someone has the same feeling like me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other side

The other side

cp: LMLV

The Dark Lord came back, he had already seen him, in that bleak cemetery. He had never seen his master looks like that, ugly, weak, and gruesome, but at the first second that he saw that face, he heard the words coming from his mouth, he knew, that the man calling his servants to a muggle graveyard, was his Lord.

Although he looked like more crazy and unreasonable than any time before, Lucius choose to kneel down and show his loyalty to his old master. He need to find a way to keep himself alive, keep Malfoy Family continuing, and now, since he was known as a immoral Death Eater, the only choice to him was taking his old part of the dark side.

"Merlin just won't show his mercy to a Malfoy."

This thought came through his mind.

To be honestly, he was not proud that he was trying blame his tragic life to Merlin,but Lord Voldemort, his master, gave him really hard time because of his disloyal. He could explain that to others, and avoided his Lord's punishment, but, the truth was comparing to those purposely difficulties without trace, Crucios really was not that hard. He should know that early,that his Lord won't forgive his clumsy excuse.

Now,it was too late, but at somewhere, deep down, he never thought his was wrong to follow the Dark Lord.

When he had those ideas in his head, his Lord summoned him.

He walked to Voldemort's room which was supposed to belong to him, and he found his Lord alone, standing near to the window, with a glass of wine. This situation made he nervous because he realized that there must be a unpleasant conversation and he had no idea how to deal with it. At the time he was hesitating, he heard his Lord's voice.

"Lucius, my dear servant, should I be honored that you finally find some time to meet your unsuccessful master?"

"My Lord."

"Don't pretend that you are my trustworthy servant. You are not, and I know, very clearly."

"But I…"

"Be quiet, and listen to me, my dear Lucius. I will not be fooled of your nice words. And, let me think about how can I make this question sound easy to you."

He felt dangerous, on his own parlor which was not belonged to him anymore. He was waiting that question, hoping it could be answered. And after a long silence, he heard that question.

"Lucius, I realized one thing and I need you give me your answer," he was smiling, which made Lucius feel worse."I find that I will never have your entire loyalty. So the question, why should keep you? Keep you, a treacherous defector,around me, or furthermore, alive?"

It was a merciless question straight forward to Lucius, and his Lord, with a cold smirk, like he just made a innocuous joke.

Lucius was sweating, but soon he realized that he was Lucius Malfoy. He had to admit that there was fear of Voldemort deep into his bones, but it didn't matter at this moment causing he was a Malfoy and he has his responsibility to his family. So he took a deep breath, and finally, he gave his answer.

"Because, my Lord, you and I both know that I will never turn to the other side."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this work, you can read more my works and I will be happy if you leave some comments. Thanks for reading.


End file.
